Encore Series: Osaka July 7, 2003
Encore Series: Osaka July 7, 2003 is a Duran Duran legally bootlegged live album, recorded during ''The Reunion Tour'' at Jo Hall in Osaka, Japan on July 7, 2003. About the album The album is a recording of Duran Duran's performance at Jo Hall, a 13,456 capacity venue located in the Kyōbashi area of Osaka. The Encore Series is a collection of seven live concert bootleg albums sanctioned by the band during ''The Reunion Tour'', each legally sold online by themusic.com. The album marked the first show performed by the original five band members together on stage, since their appearance at Live Aid in July 1985. Duran Duran took to the stage for their first date of ''The Reunion Tour'' in total darkness. As silhouettes emerged in the quiet of John Taylor, Roger Taylor, Simon Le Bon, Nick Rhodes and Andy Taylor, the band were illuminated only by camera flashes from the audience. The band soon launched the evening with "Friends of Mine", followed by a barrage of hits that included their debut single "Planet Earth". The first ever live performance of "What Happens Tomorrow" was next, a song which had been leaked on the Web and was familiar to some. Three more new songs were later showcased for the first time, "Virus", "Still Breathing" and "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise". The crowd raised their arms and sang along to "White Lines". During "Night Boat", Simon Le Bon artistically mimicked searchlights using a hand held flashlight. Le Bon dedicated "Ordinary World" to "The people important to you". "Notorious" unfolded into Sister Sledge's "We Are Family". After a brief break, the band returned on stage for "The Reflex" and closed the show with "Rio". Each Encore Series album was originally billed by the label as been complete and unedited direct from the soundboard, but Duran Duran were unhappy with their performance on "White Lines". The band replaced the track on this 2xCD set, with the version recorded in Tokyo on July 12, 2003. The 2xCD set was released in a custom gatefold slipcase, hand stamped with the performance, date and track listings details. This presentation was also sanctioned by the band. Track listing ES DD03-0707 CD 1 #Intro - 1:54 #"Friends of Mine" - 4:48 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - 3:58 #"Planet Earth" - 4:44 #"Come Undone" - 5:45 #"What Happens Tomorrow" - 5:13 #"New Religion" - 6:21 #"Virus" - 4:24 #"White Lines" - 6:00 #"Night Boat" - 5:56 #"Still Breathing" - 6:26 CD 2 #"Save A Prayer" - 7:25 #"Ordinary World" - 6:25 #"A View to a Kill" - 4:06 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" - 5:33 #"Notorious" - 5:48 #"The Wild Boys" - 5:20 #"Careless Memories" - 6:23 #"Rio" - 6:30 #"The Reflex" - 5:15 #"Girls on Film" - 6:03 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *John Amato - saxophone *Joanne Yearwood - backing vocals Encore Series: Duran Duran *Osaka July 7, 2003 *Fukuoka July 8, 2003 *Nagoya July 10, 2003 *Tokyo July 11, 2003 *Tokyo July 12, 2003 *Costa Mesa July 16, 2003 *Las Vegas July 17, 2003 See also *Duran Duran - 2003 Bootleg CDs *2003 - 7 July: Osaka (Japan) Category:Live albums Category:themusic.com